


Thinking Out Loud

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, fluffy Joah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Noah knows that one of Judes favorite songs is 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran.He knows this. That's why he's put together something for his boyfriend on their one year anniversary .





	

Everything was set and ready to go at the Adams Foster residence ; The whole back yard was nicely decorated with some lights strung up creating a soft feel to their surroundings, a table off to the left side and a little open space for a dance.  

Noah was wearing a white button down shirt covered by a black vest with black jeans on.

Noah didn't have too much of a hard time setting this up because Judes older siblings were either off at college like Callie or working like Brandon.. Or Jesus was out with Stef..  so Noah just asked Lena to help him set it up; she said yes because she thought the idea was absolutely sweet. Mariana was on Jude duty; she was to keep him away until she got the text. 

Mariana was helping Jude get ready for the date night. " So are you excited?" She asked.  Jude nodded. " I am. But i don't know why he wants me to dress up." Jude said honestly. Mariana smiled." Just trust Judicorn i'm sure he's got a reason." she said. They were at Mikes so that Jude could get ready. 

Once Noah was sure everything was perfect he texted Mariana." Everything's ready! " Mariana smiled at her phone. " Ready Judicorn?" She asked.  She typed out  a quick ' on our way' before sending it to Noah.

Jude came out of the bathroom in a blue button down shirt with a black tie on and some jeans. It wasn't crazy fancy but it was nice.  " Awh you look so cute!" Mariana said fixing his tie." Lets go." she smiled. 

Jude rolled his eyes but followed her anyway.

\-------------

Once at the house Mariana text Noah quickly to let him know they were coming.

" Okay so you have to close your eyes." She said leading Jude toward the backyard. Jude  laughed. " Fine." he closed his eyes as he followed Mariana. 

She carefully lead him to the backyard and it was the first time she was also seeing it. It nearly took her breath away. " Oh my .." she said softly.  " What?" Jude asked.  " Nothing.. hold on."she said softly.  Mariana positioned Jude where Noah was gesturing to. 

Mariana then left Jude and positioned herself in the perfect place to take pictures and videos.

After a moment of silence Jude heard one of his favorite songs start playing.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet"_

Noah gently took Judes hands " You can open your eyes." he said softly. Gently he pulled Jude toward the open space. Judes eyes fluttered open and he couldn't believe his eyes. " Oh my god.." he said softly. " You set all this up?" he asked. Noah nodded. " I did." he said softly.   Jude took it all in before finally looking at his boyfriend. " You're such a sap."  he smiled.

Noah smiled back." I am." he replied coming to stop in the center of the open space. Noah gently cupped Judes cheek." Do you like it?" he asked. Jude nodded." I love it.." he replied taking another look around before leaning in to kiss Noah deeply. 

_"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_   
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks"_

_"_ Now you know i didn't just bring you out here to stand here.. " Noah said softly. Jude smiled and met  his eyes." Oh?" he asked softly. " Yeah So .. Can i have this dance?" Noah asked softly. Jude smiled. " Of course." 

_"And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_   
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am"_

As the song played Noah and Jude began dancing slowly;  Jude smiled at his boyfriend before Noah took Judes hand lifting it up in the air as he carefully spun him around. Jude let out a soft laugh as he was gently pulled back against Noahs chest. "  You're too cute." Jude said softly as they swayed together. 

" Now Jude i know you didn't make me practice the dance to this song for no reason." Noah said softly. Jude raised an eyebrow. " Or did i?" Noah chuckled. " I don't think so." he said softly  as he moved with Jude. They were almost spot on with choreography from the music video.

Mariana was trying not to awh too much as she took picture and videos. 

"  _So honey now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are"_

Noah playfully dipped his boyfriend before pulling him back up as they moved together; they were in sync because Judes obsession with the song and dance, it actually paid off.   Noah rested his forehead against his boyfriends meeting his eyes as they swayed together. Noah mouthed the words to him at first before actually singing them softly. Jude was blushing because all the focus was on him and it was extremely sweet.

_"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don't remember my name_   
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory"_

If you had done a side by side of the actual video and this moment it'd be just about spot on with how Jude and Noah were dancing.  

They even got on the ground for the floor parts all of which Mariana was catching on her phone.

  
_"I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_   
_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_   
_Hoping that you'll understand_   


_But baby now"_

 

Noah gently pulled Jude closer as they moved to the song he gently pressed his lips against Judes gently for a few seconds. 

 

_"Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart"_

 

Jude placed his hand over Noahs heart  with a smile as Noah continued to softly sing along with song so that only Jude could hear it.

 

  
_I"'m thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_   


  
_So baby now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart"_   


 

Jude kept his hand over Noahs heart as they swayed together  another gentle kiss before Noah rested his forehead against Judes meeting his eyes as they moved together.

 

  
_"I'm thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are"_   


 

They did as they learned from the video  it was super cute

 

  
_"Oh maybe we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are"_   


 

And ended sitting on the ground fingers interlocked before they laid back slowly Jude meeting Noahs eyes as they lay on the ground. 

 

Jude smiled as leaned in to kiss him deeply. " You did not have to do all this." he whispered.  Noah smiled. " I know.. But i wanted to." he said softly pressing a kiss to Judes lips. 

After a moment they both look up to the seeing the stars scattered across the sky.  

 

" This is.. This was really sweet Noah. Thank you so much" Jude bit his lip. Noah turned his head to look at him." Of course baby. I love you." he said softly.  Jude smiled. " I love you too." he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

Meanwhile Mariana slipped away to let them have their moment.

 

 

 

 


End file.
